halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Irockz707
Welcome to Halo Fanon! RP Okay, sure, right now we're on a stand still, because we have a lack of writers though. -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy. 21:14, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure Sure, you can include it. Unrelated, I would advise you to fix your user signature, it is seriously messed up, sends you all kinds of places when clicking it, and by that, it's a dead link and just takes you to the create "This Page" section. Re:Reach Unfortunately, I do not have Live yet, so we would need someone else for the screenshots… If you do manage to find someone to help, remember that at this moment he is a Special Ops Elite, black armor.--''Shade'' 20:06, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I would if I could, but I cannot connect to the internet at the moment.--''Shade'' 20:16, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Well first, I'm not at my dad's house, which is where the 360 is kept. Second, he doesn't have a good connection to the internet. Third, I unfortunately lost the wireless connecter-thing, so I couldn't get it to work even if the internet connection was good.--''Shade'' 20:21, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Draco III Kryss on Draco III style. The Spartan in question, Hank-136 is in Halo: Mercy Kill, though he doesn't really do much in the story. I'm fine with the ODST's being part of the team too. You might want to expand their articles, and rename them to their real names rather than their codenames.}} Test , as they were likely to have been first fielded by then. Looking at her character article, you may wish to change it a bit regarding where she was on Reach and on Installation-04, as she seemed to be following Noble Team/John-117 there. I'd recommend making up some new locations to fight on Reach, as it was a huge battle (Though Sigma were present at Szurdok Ridge as well), and have some reason for her being on the Pillar of Autumn at all following the battle if you want her to be present for the Halo battle. If not, you may wish to create some special mission she was sent on (probably with her ODST's) after her escape from Reach. A little more info on her traning/childhood might look good as well. For example, all Spartans in Sigma were trained on Earth rather than Reach, and had little knowledge of those brought up under Halsey. Anyway, these are just ideas and suggestions, at the end of the day it's your fanon.}} Spire Three Timeline ? I think I wrote one down for my fanon timeline somewhere, but otherwise I have no immediate plans for making one on here. Trying to focus on getting Shrike finished and adding to my short story collection at the moment.}} DA Re: AU Re:Renewing aplication to AAO Sigmaverse You still around? *Okay then, just try to expand more on them. Like I said, they need to fit in somewhere. *John-117 being the only active SPARTAN-II on Installation 04 isn't something 343 made, its been part of the established canon created by Bungie for over a decade now and not something I'd want to retcon. My universe departs from 343i's canon in a major way after the Human-Covenant War. *A bit off-topic, but didn't you have your own bubble-style signature like this? Think it was , or something along those lines. }} Sigmaverse Re: My Page Was Moved To Namespace? Pages by inactive users are now being moved to namespace. It's a project that's been going on for a few weeks/months. ~''Lazergling'' 23:34, October 28, 2015 (UTC) I am in no control of this policy. I am just informing you. ~''Lazergling'' 00:56, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Your article